Brain over Brawn?
by Twigman242
Summary: AU Prompt - I'm totally stronger than you but I let you win that arm wrestling contest AU - DailyAU from Tumblr.


**Brain over Brawn?**

 **AU Prompt -** I'm totally stronger than you but I let you win that arm wrestling contest AU - DailyAU from Tumblr.

* * *

"Look, Hiccup, all I'm saying is that it should be the strongest person here who leads the dragon riders. We are facing dragon hunters, armed with crossbows and an all manner of other weapons." Snotlout said, with that voice he used when he thought he was correct, and an arrogant smile to match.

Before Hiccup even had a chance to think of a reply, Astrid had swiped the feet out from under Snotlout and pinned him down, axe to his neck.

"So by that logic, _**I**_ should be the one to lead, hey Snotlout?" Astrid smirked, letting the message sink in before getting off him and putting down the axe.

"Geez Astrid, no need to prove it…"

Tuffnut spoke up at this point; "And so! Astrid challenges Hiccup for the Mantle of the Edge!"

"Wait? What? No, I never said anything about challenging Hiccup-" Astrid began.

"Woah now, let's just talk about this…" Hiccup said, raising his hands and walking over to Tuffnut.

"What is the Mantle of the Edge?" Fishlegs asked.

"It shall be a fight to the death! An old 'nut tradition! A contest of sheer strength! A contest of…an arm wrestle!"

There was a pause, where everyone gave Tuffnut a blank stare. Even Ruffnut looked confused.

"Yeah, bro uh, even I haven't heard of this tradition…"

"Silence! Gather round the table and sit at opposite ends! I shall be the umpire of the arm wrestle match of the ages!" He exclaimed, ushering Hiccup and Astrid onto chairs at the opposite ends of one of the tables in the Club House, the pair protesting at the same time.

"You can't decide who the leader of something is by an arm wrestle Tuff…" Hiccup mumbled, knowing a fishbone couldn't defeat Astrid in a contest of strength.

"I will end you in your sleep." Astrid seethed, irritated that Ruffnut and Snotlout had sided with Tuff and there was now no way away from them.

As the pair were 'forced' onto the chairs, Tuffnut was 'introducing' his contestants to the crowd;

"On the left, you have Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! Heir to the tribe of Berk! Slayer of the Red Death, Tamer of Dragons and he who rides the Offspring of Lightning and Death itself! And on the right, Astrid Hofferson! Shield-maiden, member of the Berk Guard and Master of the Axe!"

Astrid looked at Hiccup and quietly said; "Let's just get this over with."

Hiccup stared at Astrid. Was she just going to overpower him in an instant? Is that what she meant? He didn't get the opportunity to query her as she wore her characteristic smirk and rested her elbow on the table surface.

Offering her hand to Hiccup; "Well come on then, I don't have all day."

The man himself blinked at her, and then put his left elbow onto the table.

"Uh, right hand Hiccup…" Tuffnut chided, "the rules are quite clear."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, not bothering to argue as he swapped arms. There was no way in Hel he would win now, not being able to use his dominant arm.

Hiccup linked hands with Astrid and gave it a squeeze, Astrid squeezed back.

"The contestants are ready! You may commence the wrestle!"

A cheer went up from Ruffnut and Snotlout, Fishlegs was staying silent next to them holding a plate of food.

Hiccup didn't bother putting any effort behind his arm, thinking it useless to even bother. So it came as a surprise to him when he didn't feel any pressure coming from Astrid.

The woman herself quirked her eyebrow and pulled a face as if to say 'well come on then'.

"Uhhh you guys are supposed to start, you know?" Snotlout said nervously, not wanting to get floored again.

When Hiccup didn't do anything, Astrid rolled her eyes and kicked him under the table. He yelped and inadvertently began pushing against Astrid, who then took it as green to begin pushing herself.

Hiccup, much against his will, was now competing in a game of arm wrestling. He began to push as hard as he could, feeling the strain in his shoulder joint.

Astrid would be yawning if she didn't have to keep up the facade of looking like she was actually trying.

Hiccup then began putting his - albeit limited - full weight behind his arm. Astrid had to actually put some effort in at this point, she couldn't hold his weight back with one hand at this angle.

There were shouts of encouragement from the twins, if you could call it that. Somehow managing to cheer on both sides and insult them at the same time.

Very quickly though, Hiccup was beginning to become fatigued, Astrid could feel him shaking in her arm. She glanced at Fishlegs and slightly nodded.

Hiccup jumped when there was the sound of a smashing plate to his side, having completely tuned out from the background noise. Everyone else was apparently caught off guard too, spinning to look at the source of the noise.

Fishlegs had dropped his plate, apparently with enough force to smash it into tiny little pieces. The distraction though was enough that even Astrid had appeared to lose concentration, subsequently releasing the force behind her arm and being overwhelmed by Hiccup.

Fishlegs sheepishly shrugged his shoulders and the gang looked back at Hiccup and Astrid. It took a moment for them, and Hiccup, to realise that he had 'won'.

"It's settled then! Hiccup keeps the Mantle of the Edge!" Tuffnut proclaimed, while Ruffnut showered him in confetti she procured from nowhere and Snotlout whooped loudly in the background.

Hiccup looked up at Astrid and blinked; "Uh, did you just-"

"Well, I guess that settles it then," Astrid began loudly, standing up, "Hiccup remains in charge around here." She picked up her axe as she passed Hiccup and pecked him on the cheek as he stood up.

"Wait a minute, Astrid totally let Hiccup win, Fish dropped that plate on purpose…" Snotlout started, but was quickly shouted down by the Twins, claiming they saw no such trickery and he shall be smote by Loki himself within a day for saying such a thing.

Hiccup's eyes followed Astrid as she walked out, axe over shoulder and calling for Stormfly. He would question her later.

* * *

It wasn't until several hours later, into the night, that Hiccup next saw Astrid, as she was returning to her own hut. Hiccup took the long route around the back of their huts to avoid both the other riders and any creaking wood which might give him away.

He lightly knocked on her door, hoping she wasn't yet asleep. To his surprise, the door opened instantly and his heart skipped a beat as Astrid stood there, smiling at him.

"So, you going to come in or are you just going to stare at me all night?" Astrid said, putting her hand on her hip after a few seconds.

"Uh, y-yeah." Hiccup replied, stepping inside, Astrid closing the door behind him.

"I was wondering if you'd either follow me on Stormfly or wait until now to see me." Astrid confessed.

Hiccup characteristically scratched the back of his head; "Yeah, uh, haha, I just…you let me win? I thought you'd just beat me and then say, 'oh I put Hiccup in charge' or something?" Hiccup said, waving his arms about like he did when he didn't now what to do, or say.

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is, why did you let me win? You're too competitive for that."

Astrid gave him a gentle smile; "I know the saying goes 'brains beat brawn', and the vikings of Berk tend to go against the saying, but sometimes, especially in the presence of a certain muttonhead who only reliably responds to strength, you need to show you're stronger than the rest."

Hiccup pondered over her words as she carried on, not noticing Astrid slowly getting closer to him.

"Today was the perfect opportunity to show that, occasionally, you can fend for yourself, not that you don't do that on an almost daily basis against the dragon hunters." Astrid finished, whispering to him and flush up against his body.

Hiccup's eyes met Astrid's, understanding her intentions were good.

"What would I do without you, Milady?" He whispered back.

Astrid smirked; "You wouldn't," and pushed him up against the wall, slightly knocking the wind out of him, "and since I lost to you earlier…"

She pressed her mouth to his.

Hiccup, this time, didn't need kicking to 'lose' to Astrid.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
